


告白。

by Re_Collins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_Collins/pseuds/Re_Collins
Summary: 没有认真剧情，大概是大狗狗求交往(?。之前在其他地方发过被屏了于是来这边重新发。有ooc。文中角色都不属于我，他们属于他们自己。（可能以后还会更新我想象中的另一版本告白(?





	告白。

“所以…我们…可以交往吗？”Chris靠在洗手间的门框上，微微抿了抿嘴唇，试探的目光投向洗手池边刚起床神情有些呆滞的Sebastian。  
“什么？”Sebastian似乎没反应过来，扭过头，咧嘴冲他笑起来。  
Chris简直想把这个可爱的小孩永远绑在自己身上。他深吸一口气，底气十足地重复了一遍。  
“我想跟你交往！”  
Sebastian没回答，只是笑，然后他开始洗漱。  
Chris忽然慌张起来。  
难道…他不愿意吗？  
Chris有些焦急地在客厅来回踱步，等Sebastian洗完澡，胡乱擦着头发出来，Chris接着凑了过去。

“你的回答…”  
“好。”  
两个人同时说。

“你答应我了？”Chris的眼睛仿佛闪闪发亮。  
“嗯。”Sebastian咬了咬下唇，垂着眸子，从喉咙里发出一个短音节。  
Chris高兴惨了。他扑过去拥抱他。拥抱时还偷亲了他带着沐浴露清香的颈侧。  
Sebastian觉得有些痒，笑着推开他。  
“我们还有很多要学呢。”Sebastian似乎有些害羞。  
“我们是对方的老师，不是吗？”Chris嘴角越翘越高。  
Sebastian矢口否认，微红着脸站起来走向厨房：“我…我泡咖啡。”  
Chris故意跟过去在他背后环着他腰，下巴放在他肩膀上，嘴唇在他耳边一张一合地耳语：  
“你说，我这个老师对你的论文指导还算不错吧。”  
Sebastian看上去有些恼羞成怒，放下手里的咖啡，猛地转过身按住Chris的后颈就冲着他的唇瓣吻了过去。  
“混蛋，明明我才是老师！你这个不超过十岁的小baby！”Sebastian乐滋滋地伸手去揉乱了Chris的头发。  
“好啊！最甜的小孩儿还敢说我是baby！”Chris笑得眼睛都要眯在一起了，他跟Sebastian挤在一起，抓Sebastian的痒痒肉。  
Sebastian不服，笑得上气不接下气也不忘反击，冲着Chris的屁股就是带响的一巴掌。  
两个人闹着闹着就纠缠到了客厅的沙发上。  
Sebastian跨坐在Chris的大腿上，灰蓝的眸子亮晶晶的，如一湾映着星星的湖，湖底荡漾的全是幸福，温柔，还有说不清的爱意。

Chris伸出手。  
Sebastian俯下身。

他们缓缓搂紧对方。无需更多的言语，他们早已心照不宣。  
当然也不需要任何言语来证明他们彼此相爱。


End file.
